Anne
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: I once had a family... And a home... But then he came and took that all away. All I want to do, is see if my brother is still alive... Somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

The town lay quiet and still, except for some late night workers, in sleep. The houses were beautiful two story houses, some had farm animals, some had crops, and a few had both.

One house had a strong wooden fence that kept their animals away from the crops. It had a gate that blocked the walk way. The house was quiet and dark. Farmer John slept peacefully next to his wife, Jamie. Next to their room, their younger child, and only son, Scott slept soundly. If you go another room over, their eldest child, and only daughter, Anne slept soundly as well.

A loud noise woke the family followed by screams and cries of people. John and Jamie wasted no time in grabbing their children. The smoke of the house rose up the stairs and making it hard to see. The family barely made it out of the house in time before it collapsed, though not unharmed.

People were running and screaming, some begging and pleading, PRAYING that they would be spared. Anne noticed that everyone, young and old were running towards a giant ship, and getting on as fast as they could. Suddenly a laugh that made the fur on her neck stand on end caught her attention. She looked back as she ran next to her father, and saw the shape of a rotund man laughing, and controlling the robots that was destroying the town.

Anne hadn't been paying attention and tripped a few feet from the ship. No one noticed the little girl, and suddenly the ship started to take of into the sky. Anne jumped to her feet and ran towards it, hoping to catch up.

Jamie pushed through the crowd of people and to the door. She reached out her hand for her daughter to take, Anne reached for it.

"MOMMY!" She yelled as she failed to grab it before her mother was too high.

"ANNE! NO! MY BABY! ANNE!" Jamie yelled, and was pulled back so she wouldn't fall. The door was slammed shut, and the ship disappeared into the night sky, hidden by smoke.

Anne watched as she was left behind and as her family was jerked from her. The tears mixed with her blood, and suddenly she began to sing a song, though it could have been confused as a breeze.

"Ring around the rosies, a pocketful of posies. Ashes, ashes. The houses. Are burning. Down."

She collapsed right there in the puddle of her blood, the tears not stopping as she laid there in her own blood.

"Do you know who can help me, who can help me, who can help me. do you know who can help me, for I am all alone.

"My blood is spilling onto the ground, onto the ground, onto the ground. My blood is spilling onto the ground, from the gashes on my body.

"My blood is pooling round my feet, round my feet, round my feet. I really need some help, oh wait," her voice lowers to a faint whisper. "It. Is too. Late."

And then she let her eyes drift shut, and she drifted into unconsciousness. Suddenly a man dressed in black, a cloak on and a black scarf saw the child laying in her blood. He picked her up and stroked her, singing.

"Rock-a-bye Kiddo, I've got you right now, you're safe with me, I'll bandage you're gashes, and sew shut your wounds. Rest you're sweet head, and get some good sleep."

He then stood, his blacky-brown quills looking darker compared to her lighter brown ones. He then left the burning buildings carrying her towards the mountains, and away from the burning buildings that were once her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kegger98: Alright, I can't really answer your questions as they'd spoil the story. So hang on and read the story as I write it, k?

Wierd and wonderful: thanks.

bbkid114: alright, here you go! a second chapter.

sorry everyone as this is incredibly short, but next chapter will be better. or at least longer. any way, enjoy!

I wake up, my head's throbbing, and I feel... weak... I see a figure in the door way... but I can't stay awake long enough to tell who it is...

Hours go by, and I can finally sit up, though a sharp pain surges through my body. After i sit up, several other sharp pains surge through me, wracking my small frame. I curl up into a little ball, when I feel a warm hand running it's fingers through my soft quills. Momma always said they'd get harder when I got older... the hand stops, but the room is too dark to see, but I just now realize that I am laying on a bed, and I am covered in bandages. I can't help but whimper as the memory of last night come flooding back.

Two warm, strong arms wrap around me, and I can't help but hope it's daddy, and that last night was just a dream.

Whoever's holding me smells faintly of somehing that I don't recognize, though it smells sweet. His body is muscled, but soft. I keep my eyes shut tight, fear clinging to my heart. The hand is stroking my head again, and I can hear and feel his voice as he gently asks me, "are you alright, little one?"

I hesitate, then gently open my eyes. His fur is shades darker then mine, so much so, compared to mine, he's almost black. I rub my eye with a fist, rubbing the sleep away, my fist rubs against something soft and fuzzy, and is over my left eye. I try not to think about it as I look around and see that its dark outside, the moon is shining brightly, and the stars are magnificent. I guess we're not in a city or town.

I look around the room, though all I can see are silhouettes of various objects around the room. I hear something scratching the window, and I cuddle closer to him, and he holds me willingly. He whispers sofly in my ear, "it's alright. It's just a tree. nothing to fear."

Relief floods me, and I suddenly feel myself yawn... I'm so tired...


End file.
